percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Uhhhhh what are "limes"? -Leaf Limes are like lemons, but less explicit. Sparrowsong 04:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Totally new. what the Frack are either of those. i would love to get into this stuff, but im only a casual. plis esplain.Bean1117 03:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lemon = Pornographic story. Lime = Story that is so suggestive, it's nearly pornographic. Sparrowsong 03:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Bean1117 03:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) GOOD GRIEF!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU PEOPLE? AND IS IT ONLY GIRLS HERE? now dont get me wrong, you write great stuff, and I admire that, but....wow. IDK What to say. and please rate my stuff, be honest, i respect honesty.Bean1117 03:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm 13. There are some guys here. Why are you asking for my age, though? Sparrowsong 03:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, that was retorichal (IDK if i spelled that right) i was browsing your pages, and i realized, your all really young. Im 18. ouch. but im no "CYBER-STALKER" or whatever. they make me sick.Bean1117 03:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. Sparrowsong 03:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys... TATN / Thalia! 19:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) XD Front page poll is screwed up. It's Sweet Temptation, not Within Temptation. No offence. TATN / Thalia! 06:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. I also added a poll of my own... *grin* Can there be drug usage in stories? Wondering, wondering. Thinkaboutthisname 04:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess that is up to you, TATN, seeing you're going to be the main admin! [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 04:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Technically, I'm only to be main admin for a few more days, seeing as Sparrow will have returned by then. She was grounded from the wikia by her parents. Thinkaboutthisname 04:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) She was? Oh... DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 04:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) For two weeks. I overheard this from Leafy. By the way, even though she said she quits, she may come back. I dunno, she's still contemplating. Thinkaboutthisname 04:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Polls Do you like the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki? It's great It's good It's ok It's bad It's terrible Should we allow M-rated stories? Yes, totally! Maybe, I'm not sure Eww, no way! Would you reccomend the Wiki to a friend? Yes Maybe No Admin Election Ok, here's the long-awaited Admin Election. Here's the template you use if you wanna run: Username: I have ____ stories: I think Sparrowsong is _____________: I think this site _____________: Compared to fanfiction.net, this site _____________: I think I should be an admin because _____________: I get along (great/good/ok/badly/horribly) with other people on this site: True or False - I know what Code Spaghetti is: True or False - I know what Code Music is: Sparrowsong 04:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Zephyr's Nomination I have __5__ stories: I think Sparrowsong is ______awesome._______: I think this site ____rules._________: Compared to fanfiction.net, this site _____rocks to Olympus.________: I think I should be an admin because _______I'm good with people.______: I get along (great/good/ok/badly/horribly) with other people on this site: great True or False - I know what Code Spaghetti is: True True or False - I know what Code Music is: True ZephyrX9 04:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thinkaboutthisname's Nomination Username:: Thinkaboutthisname. I have 56 stories! I think Sparrowsong is a really great admin. Even though I've never met her in real life, I can still say that she's my BFF. I swear we were sisters in a past life and she is so nice! She's probably one of the best authors I've ever met and she will be famous and rich. She is really really understanding and helpful. We get along as well as tight sisters (cough AmberandVianna coughcough)! I think this site is the best thing that ever happened to me! I love it with most of my heart and I don't know where I'd be without it! I thank my curiosity for coming across it. It has really helped me in more way than one. You have no idea how happy I am that Sparrowsong created this Wiki. I think I should be an admin because... I say I have the skills and I'm pretty nice. I'm a good author and I'm usually pretty calm about situations that are a little sticky. It would nearly make my life to become an admin. Or at least, my present life. And if I don't get it, so be it. But really, I think I should be the vice-admin because well, I've been here some time and I think I could help the site. Not saying that other's can't but I probably can too. Compared to Fanfiction.net this place is ten million thousand gajillion times better! I've only heard about it, but from what I've heard, it's got more Mary-Sues, Flamers, and overall dickheads than anyone would ever want. I never want to experience it and never have. I consider myself lucky for this reason. I get along great with other people on this site! To name a few, they are, ZephyrX9, Warboss56, Leafwhisker, and nearly everyone else! I may not have spoken to them yet, but I know they're great people. True, I know what Code Spaghetti is. It is the warning for if Aish Sheva/Sheva Das/Sister Grimm Erin comes on this site and starts to troll around and starts to be a vandil! True, I know what Code Music is. It is the warning for moderate trolls. Like, Honest101, ZoeNightshade, to name a few. And Ashleyzoo. They would start trolling!!!! Votes Vote by saying "I think it should be _____________." Just so it's anonymous, log out before you vote. *I vote for Thinkaboutthisname and ZephyrX9. *I vote for Leafwhisker and Thinkaboutthisname. I vote for ZephyrX9 and Leafwhisker - ******** = ) Forget it. This is going nowhere. Let's just do a poll. Sparrowsong 21:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Whoever gets the most votes by the weekend will be the new admin. The other two will have rollback rights. Admin Poll Who should be the new admin? Leafwhisker Thinkaboutthisname ZephyrX9 Okay, poll closed. I have won. --ZephyrX9 18:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Leafwhisker's Nomination Username: Leafwhisker I have 37 stories. I think Sparrowsong is a fantastic admin. I already knew her from WWiki and WFWiki so we knew each other pretty well. I think the site is great! Compared to fanfiction.net, this site this is better anyday, those flamers over there fail life. I think I should be admin because I'm good with helping people and I'd LOVE to stop flamers to keep this site as nice as possible. I get along great with other people. I know what Code Spaghetti is: True I know what Code Music is: True -Leafwhisker 12:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this will get read, but in response to the recently added second point... sorry for posting this here if I'm not supposed to. Technically this IS the discussion page for changes to the main page, though, and I couldn't help it... >>"Despite what some biased people may tell you, there is no difference between trolling and flaming." Actually, there IS a difference. You've obviously never experienced proper trolling if you don't know the difference. (For "proper trolling" try ebaums or 4chan. Or, better yet, don't, just let someone experienced save you from the trauma of doing so below.) Trolling is intentionally baiting in hopes of getting a passionate response, generally negative. It is often done "for teh lulz". Trolling does not HAVE to consist of insults, though; it may simply consist of controversial points of view supporting one side in an attempt to evoke emotion (see "cut vs uncut" debates, Mac vs PC, etc.); it also often consists of copypasta repetitive copy-and-paste stories. Flaming is PURPOSEFULLY INSULTING someone, generally the author or artist of a work but often on a post. It is normally targeted at a specific person; for a message or critique to be considered a flame, the writer of the "flame" must insult the author/creator/poster. If there is no direct insult towards the person, it is NOT considered a flame. On that topic, MANY users in the fan world mistake proper constructive criticism with flaming. Example: "I hate to have to say it, but this story needs major work. The characters REEK of Mary Sue - her eyes chance color, she's the next great demigod, she's the daughter of Artemis who has been a maiden for thousands of years and has sworn never to have children, she's got three middle names, and she's more powerful than the original PJO characters put together. Let's not even talk about the fact that all of the male leads have fallen for her, bar the ones you hate, and all of the female leads are jealous. The spelling and grammar is atrocious. PLEASE get yourself a beta reader, the site has plenty of good ones that are easy to find. I would also suggest taking this down, at least until you've had more experience, because it yells bad!fic a mile away." ^ This would NOT be considered a flame, because it does NOT personally insult the author. Add this line - "You should seriously give up writing, because it's obvious you'll never be able to improve; the fandom doesn't need even more garbage like this polluting it!" - to the review, and it DOES become a flame. I'm only pointing this out, because I've put hours of my time into reading and reviewing stories, writing long, tedious reviews in which I correct and give solutions to the twenty or thirty MAJOR problems a single fic may have, and I've gotten responses such as "shut teh f*ck up, no1 lyks u && u cnt rite." Which wouldn't be so bad, if they're friends didn't then start harassing and revenge flaming me. and using the Megan case may not be all too strong of a point, for the record. An Heroes aren't really respected, unless the topic is whether or not someone should An Hero. LemonFairy 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* I guess I'll change it, then. You see, I hate flamers because I was flamed myself. Yes, it did use a line similar to the one you mentioned. I guess the trolls I've run into must have really been flamers, then. I just wanted to point out that flaming wasn't CCing. Sparrowsong 00:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Poll LOL, 4 people think Daphne's a bitch. XD I find that funny. -Leafwhisker 02:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think they're just trolls. That is kinda funny, though. Sparrowsong 02:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's probably because there's not an option for "I disliked the story" or such without the "Daphne's a bitch" tagged on. LemonFairy 02:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I know they'are trolls, but it still makes me laugh everytime I see it. -Leafwhisker 02:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) FTP rules. Whoever said that must be a total idiot. That, or we have a Code Spaghetti on our hands. Sparrowsong 02:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, I'm really proud of FTP. =) And normally flames don't really have an effect on me, I laugh it off. -Leafwhisker 02:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) so, I point up to my post. LemonFairy 02:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) For every jerk that voted for "I hate it! Daphne is a stupid bitch!" there's at least 5 people that loved it, I'm totally sure. Including me. Sparrowsong 03:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, most likely. -Leafwhisker 03:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9...? Has he quit or not, I'm really confused! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Low Go Hey! I think this wiki needs a logo (pronounced Low go, lol). So... I think everyone should have a go at it. It doesn't have to be perfect, just... a general idea. I can upload it to the wiki as the logo. I figured out how... I'm not sure if I need admin rights or not. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) To make a logo? No, you do not need admin rights. I've sent my logo to Sparrow, but she hasn't said anything baout it. I'm guessing it's so horrible she's lost for words. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 14:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I tried. LOL. It was good... but it didn't have anything to do with the wiki! That's what a logo is supposed to be... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know. I was gonna add flying shoes, but I can't draw shoes so I was out of luck. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 14:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it doesn't have to be perfect. Anyway, if you want to try again, it has to be 155 pixels tall and 216 wide. It also has to saved as ".png". Good luck! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It was saved as a png. I'll redo it. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 14:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was my way of telling everyone else, too. Sorry. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting on it now, I hope it turns out good. Also, did you the self portrait I made? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 14:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Agh! Mine is so bad. I haven't seen the self-portrait yet. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Miy logo is horrible, mainly because I can't draw shoes. XD I must leave now. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 15:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I already posted my last name....I was going to change it, but I'd already made a character page....I couldn't.... Am I in trouble? DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I changed it. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 16:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) im writing on this page.... heehaheeha :) I didn't see yours, Leafy. Sparrowsong 17:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Questions About Rules 1. Is character death ok? 2. How about kissing? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 23:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Answers 1. Yes, characters die, its just a fact of life, anything that is in the PJO books is okay. 2. Yes, however no more then that, anything that is in the PJO books is okay. --The Others 23:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) create box i think the mainpage should have a create box. I hate haqving to type in sparowsongs user, then her talk page then the create box. If there is one it should be: break=yes width=30 buttonlabel=Create the Myth What hypocrisy. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 01:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh indeed. ODST! 02:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Flaming What is flaming?? I read on the policy or something, that if you do it you can be suspended, but I don't know what it is. Also, flamepuppeting, is getting someone else to flame for you, but I don't know what flaming is. Please explain!! Artemisgirl 10:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Flaming is basically severe bullying. My personal definition is that if you were to say it to someone at school, you would get a detention or a suspension. I'm not talking about "You're stupid," it's more like, "You're a dumb b**** and you write crappy as sh**." it doesn't have to include swearing, though that is common, but it can be a racial or sexist comment as well. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 13:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks for clearing that up. I've seen it mentioned on quite a few sites, but I didn't know what it meant. Artemisgirl 14:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I want to make a logo... can I? D'Agostino-Talk 00:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Isn't the featured user and article supposed to be changed, is it like changed every month or when some feels like changing it?? -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 08:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Where can i create an avatar for my page?red hair,SILVER eyes,and tan skin male?Selene 101 03:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC)selene 101 Ah hey are we allowed to upload our own drawings here? yes [[User_talk:Jack Firesword|'I AM A CHICKEN!!']]' 03:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)' Hello, I would like to file a page for deletion - how do I do it? [[User_talk:Jack Firesword|'I AM A CHICKEN!!!']] Main page pictures Just suggesting that you guys could make the pictures on your main page ( , , etc.) "unclickable" by adding "|link=" to them. It's just one of those small things that give a more professional look and feel. Percabeth Hey 17:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Before I begin, I think we might need to archive this talk page soon to move the other items; they are fairly old. I had a suggestion about the affiliates for the wiki. Maybe we could put those wikis on the nav bar for easy access so everyone can see them wherever they are instead of constantly going to the main page. I also had a question: Are there any rules about requesting affiliates for the wiki? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 15:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) OFF Who here like Class of Titans by same producers and same theme of PJ? This: Dezigner (talk • ) 23:34, September 16, 2016 (UTC) When I was younger, I would often stay up late watching Qubo Night Owl and this would come on sometimes. At first I thought it was just a PJO knock-off, and it kinda is, but the show itself is kinda good, 7/10 in my opinion, although its been a while since I've watched it. - Near_is_god (talk • ) 20:20, September 17, 2016 (UTC)